Lost Little Sister
by Canned-Charisma
Summary: During the events of both Bioshock games, following a lone Little Sister and her adventures through Rapture.
1. Hey Little Sister

Clawing came from behind the iron door. Sounds of screaming and ripping noises. A ghostly wail echoed in the desolate education facility.

"Open the doors! Open!" A small figure wailed on the other side of the door.

She was alone in a small pink room. Doodles on the wall, from a small kitten to a violent scribble of varies people being violently murdered. A fallen lamp cast eerier shadows on the room. Blocks were thrown around, teddy bears being hung from the bed railings. The bed itself was flipped on its side, the mattress on top of it, blocking the inside from view. A lone rug in the center, blood splatter covered it.

"Open…please…" The little sisters voice went hoarse as she slumped to the ground. Tears flowing freely as she let her cherry red bangs dangle in her face.

Two years ago, this Little Sister had been as normal as any other girl her age. She went out to play with all the other little girls she knew, tagged along with her mother when she went shopping and got piggy-back rides from her father when he got back from work. Then in 1958, when she was six, Rapture went to hell. Her parents became poor as dirt, and spliced up out of their minds. They sold her to 'The Little Sister Orphanage' and checked themselves into the Poor House. From then on life seemed to be a dream, she never grew an inch and whispers about the Civil war where as common as Splicing.

The small Sister wiped her eyes and pouted at the wall across from her, "Why did all the other girls get to leave? Why did…_she_…have to leave me alone…"

The Sister went silent as footsteps echoed above her. She looked up, yellow eyes widen in fear. She hoped the Splicer's would ignore her cries, just walk on like they didn't hear her. This was not the case.

"Stop ogling me!" The shrill cry of a Baby Jane echoed in the Sisters holding cell. The cry was met with gunshots and radio static.

Covering her ears the Sister realized with joy, "She isn't talking to me, someone's here!"

Quickly getting to her feet she began to knock on her door, "Hello? Is anyone there?" She looked down at the door frame and saw a shadow walk in front of it.

For the first time in a month the doors opened wide and a man stood in front of her wearing a white sweater. Without thinking the Little Sister ran out and clung to the mans legs, sobbing softly.

"My God, it's a little one!" The familiar German voice came from a small radio the man had on his hip. "What is she doing here?"


	2. Mr Jack

The man shrugged and picked the girl up, she had surprisingly short cherry red hair, in a shaggy bob. Her dress was once a dark purple, but now was faded to light lavender and tattered at the hem, sleeves, and bottom.

She was looking down at the Radio, trying to place a face to the voice she just heard.

"Wait…perhaps this is a good thing. You can use her to get you through the training ground, obviously that pheromone is working or else she'd be running away from you." The women on the radio added with a hint of disgust.

The Sister's eyes widened, "Mama Tenenbaum…"

The man looked at the Sister oddly. Never had he heard a Little Sister refer to Tenenbaum as 'mama' before.

"Jack, listen to me I'm not sure how long that Sister has been locked up in that room. Once you get the Big Daddy helmet, take her to the training ground immediately ."

The man known as 'Jack' nodded, as if the Radio could see him. The Sister couldn't help but giggle at the seen.

"You don't look like Mr. Bubbles, but I know you'll save me from the monsters." She said, climbing on to his back.

Jack let out a Daddy like groan and shuffled along in his oversized Daddy boots with a new little companion clinging to his neck.

This was going to be _fun_.

"Mr. Jack whats happened to Rapture?" The Sister asked as they made their way to the Training Grounds.

After Mr. Jack fought off a turret and a few monsters in the Library that played hide and seek with the helmet.

Mr. Jack paused for a moment before taking out his radio. He played a few recordings and let his new Sister listen.

She frowned, "Oh no, Mr. Jack you gotta save Rapture!"

He nodded and pointed at the small door then to his Sister.

"I can help save Rapture too!" She cheered, climbing from his back and crawling through the small door.

The sound of a few locks being unlocked echoed from the other side of the door. Which swung wide open, reviling the smiling Sister behind it.

"Lets get going Mr. Jack, we can save Rapture."


End file.
